Game
by Property of Sirius Black
Summary: After Ghost is arrested the crew brings in A.J. Jake's good friend. Intrigued by the young mystery both Gordon and John decide to go after Ivy League. Who will win? The tantalizing dark knight with a fuck me accent or the notorious blonde Playboy?


Summary: After Ghost is arrested the crew brings in A.J. Jake's good friend. Intrigued by the young mystery both Gordon and John decide to go after Ivy League. Who will win? The tantalizing dark knight with a fuck me accent or the notorious blonde Playboy?

Disclaimer: I tells ya once, I tells ya again. I don't own no Takers.

* * *

"Fuck!"

A.J. moaned loudly as the man's lips worked their way across his neck before settling on the most delicious spot to suck on. An experienced hand snaked down to A.J.'s waist pulled him flush against his dark knight. He felt wonderfully weak and deliciously dominated when the tall man brought his teeth down into his neck. "G."

He was silenced with a sensual kiss. Their arms excitedly roamed each other's bodies. Groans echoed in the deserted men's restroom. "What do you want love?" A.J. answered by grabbing Gordon's collar and tie and pulling him down for a messy kiss. Gordon ended the kiss. "Stip." A.J. hesitated for all of 5 seconds before quickly shedding his tie and shirt. He dropped his pants revealing to Gordon that he had as usual, gone commando. "Good boy." Gordon was on him again, this time stroking the newly exposed cock. "You missed something though."

"No not the hat." The smoldering dark brown eyes bore into him. Gordon stopped his ministrations. A.J. whimpered. "More." The dark skinned man shook his head chidingly. A.J. tossed off the hat not able to stand not having some relief. Immediately Gordon was on him again. The younger man was pushed back into the bathroom stall's wall. Their hips rocked forcefully together. "I need…God…fuck me."

"With pleasure." He stripped himself revealing his large cock. He stroked himself steadily making A.J.'s mouth water. Gordon took his time preparing the blonde. One finger, two, three. "Fuck me already." Without further hesitation the black man lined himself up with A.J.'s hole and slowly entered him. Long strokes mixed with short strokes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Fuck my ass." Gordon started slow but quickly upgraded to feverish movements, pounding the blonde into the stall's wall. A.J.'s ass squeezed Gordon tightly. G knew he wouldn't last long; he never did when he fucked a virgin. "Cum for me." G reached around grabbing A.J.'s neglected cock. "Cum for me love." With a tight squeeze and tug on A.J.'s manhood along with a deep thrust, he made the man come undone with a scream. G was right behind him unloading in his lover. They hurried to clean up and make it back to the guys.

G left first. A.J. stared after him wondering what all of that meant. He had never been with a man before and had never thought about being with one before either. Well, except those dreams he occasionally had about Jake. Though in his defense, it was impossible to spend all that time with a beautiful black man with blue eyes and not be affected at all. Just remembering those dreams had him hot again. He splashed cold water on his face. He looked around the bathroom before making his way out.

When he finally arrived upstairs he found G laughing loudly with Jesse acting like nothing had happened. No one questioned his reappearance thankfully. "Hey A.J." He looked over to see Lilly smiling at him. "Hey Lil, how are you tonight?"

She shook her head. "Perfectly fine except I already had to break up a fight."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Some guy was complaining about some guys who had apparently been having sex in the guys' bathroom." He fought to keep his composure, there wasn't anybody in there was there? Even so, it's not like the bastard would have revealed exactly who had been fucking in there. "He was shouting ignorant homophobic remarks and he upset one of our favorite customers that happens to be gay."

He nodded distractedly. "So you're cool with people being gay?"

She smiled. "Of course. Jake and I both believe everyone deserves to love whoever they want. Jesse loves the idea of more girls for him."

"And John?"

"'I'm not sure. I've never asked him."

"Lilly?"

"I'll be right back A.J.", she said. She turned around to see what Jake wanted. He was left alone at the banister staring down at the sea of beautiful people. Normally he would be down there finding his girl for the night but with his recent fuck still playing in his head he wasn't sure if he was in the mood. He turned to watch the others. Jesse was as usual talking about his partying.

"Shit got real, real quick. I mean I'm the shit but this bitch had gone straight to crazy fighting for me. She was slinging that blade around threatening anyone that even tried to talk to me. I had to climb out the bathroom window just to shake her. I swear there needs to be an app for determining which bitches is crazy."

Gordon let out a deep laugh. "You need to slow down. Maybe get a girlfriend."

"The hell you say G, I ain't got time for the drama. What about you. I ain't seen you with the same chick twice. You older than me. When are you gonna you sit your old self down, knock one of them up? "

"No I'm not trying to settle down now or maybe ever."

For some reason that upset A.J. so he shifted his focus to Jake and Lilly. They were happily whispering back and forth. He was happy for them. Jake was his boy and the only one of the whole group who seemed to be in love. You could tell by the way they looked at each that they were meant to be together. Somehow in the short two tense months after Ghost's arrest, they had settled into their new life together. It left most of the crew wondering if they had been together behind Ghost's back but no one dared to question the pair.

"What's good Ivy League?" Jake asked noticing the blonde's stare.

"I was just wondering if you gave up your balls willingly to Lilly or she confiscated them." G and Jesse laughed and joined in the good-natured taunting.

"When you fools find someone that affects you like Lilly does me then y'all stop all those damn jokes."

"Bro you know you the only one that's trying to do all that relationship crap. We in L.A. bruh, we got way too many hot chicks searching for pimps such as ourselves."

"Jesse I don't think anyone with similac on their breath can call themselves a pimp."

"Ha ha no. You ain't funny Jake. Don't make me embarrass you in front of your woman."

"Aww you've upset the little guy", Lilly chimed in, "leave him alone."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I don't need this. I'm out. Private party!" He danced out of the door.

"Your brother is crazy." She smiled shaking her head. "Jake why don't you join me on my rounds?" She gave him a look.

"'Kay babe." He stood and followed her out the door leaving The English gentleman alone with his prey. They eyeballed each other. A.J. felt heat flood him. Just that impeccable face sent his pulse racing but that sultry smile made his pants tight. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. When G had forced him into that stall to have his wicked way with him he thought that was it, a great one-time fuck but he could tell there was much more to come.

He stood, he needed to breathe. He needed an escape. "I'll be back. I…uh…need a smoke." He moved swiftly toward the door heading for the roof. It was always his favorite smoke spot. The cityscape provided the perfect eye candy for relaxing. He pulled out his Treasurer Cigarette pack and removed one of his treasured pleasure sticks. He removed his old gold Zippo lighter and moved to light up.

The cigarette was pulled from his lips and thrown to the ground. He whipped his head to look at the careless sexy bastard that had dared to touch his cigarette. "The only thing your mouth should be doing is pleasuring me or screaming my name." A.J. stayed silent. Unsatisfied with the response G gripped the young man's hips and yanked him against him. He felt rather than heard G growl. He wasn't sure. He was still sore from the last round. As G eased into him, A.J.'s hands gripped the roof railing, his knuckles turning white.

"You don't own me."

G flashed his million dollar smile. "For an Ivy League graduate, you're not too smart."

* * *

A/N: Review! REVIEW! **REVIEW!**


End file.
